


[Podfic] A Loyal Armsman Does Not Gossip

by inkjunket



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Multi, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: Pym's first ten days as a Vorkosigan Armsman.A podfic ofA Loyal Armsman Does Not Gossipby Dira Sudis.
Relationships: Aral Vorkosigan/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan, Oliver Jole/Aral Vorkosigan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] A Loyal Armsman Does Not Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Loyal Armsman Does Not Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137883) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Once upon a time I was matched with Kalakiyra for ITPE 2018 and then life got in the way of podficcing and I was rescued by a lovely pinch-hitter. I then recorded this in 2019 and was going to gift it to Kalakirya as an ITPE treat, but then there was one line that needed a re-record, and then I saved the file in the wrong folder and thought it was gone forever, and then today while rifling through audio files, I found it! And fixed the line! And am posting it. Happy ITPE, Kalakirya! 
> 
> I <3 these three so much and the way Dira writes them. And the 3rd person POV? *chef's kiss*

  
  
**Download at:** [Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13y9c3FSZhvadE7YDfoiLZNOXUj6euEvA/view?usp=sharing) or [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/a-loyal-armsman-does-not-gossip)  


(You can also stream the podfic at the mp3 download links above.)

Text: [A Loyal Armsman Does Not Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137883)  
Author: Dira Sudis  
Duration: 38 minutes  
Size: 31 MB

Cover art by me.


End file.
